Princess Knight
by Hikari no miko
Summary: A Princess sick of her life, runs away to find her destiny. Meeting new friends and searching for the Legendary Maiden, she and her companions must find their dreams in the midst of chaos. *Love Triangles* --Discontinued/Hiatus--
1. Runaway Maiden

Princess Knight  
  
  
  
Chapter one: Runaway Maiden  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of its characters. I do on the other-hand own the idea of Miki and he/she is copyrighted to me, though the character she is derived from is not ^^;;  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Well you know what? I cannot control my head for the life of me!! Don't get mad I don't make you read all my fics @__@ In fact you might want to limit what you read or I might rub off on you, creating another monster! --;;  
  
I'm just thankful summer is almost here. Or I'd really be dead by the time I finished a story O_o; Summer~!!  
  
It's a semi-midevil fic but fantasy in some aspects also. Like I'll have dragons and ninjas in it ^^; So expect the unexpected! I'll also have a wide variety of love triangles in it because they're so fun! ^^;  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
"I will not marry him!!" Stomping her foot in anger, Princess Mimi of Tachikawa fumed at her father. "How dare you set up this marriage without my approval?! I will never marry without love!"  
  
  
  
Sighing, King Tachikawa rubbed his aching head. "Honey, I know how you must feel but I have given you months to find a suitable husband! And you have turned them all away! If anything happens to me or your mother, you must be ready to rule with a king by your side."  
  
  
  
"It takes more then a few mere months to find your soulmate, father!! You may be King but I am your daughter and am just as stubborn as you are! I refuse to marry the Duke of Asbore and will never consent to a pre-arranged marriage!!"  
  
  
  
Swiveling away from him, she stomped down the corridor to her room, in silent fury. What was her father thinking? She would never consent! He knew that! Yet he still...  
  
  
  
Making her lose her train of thought, an old painting caught her attention. Walking up for a closer inspection she realized it was the portrait of the legendary maiden, that her grandma had sent at the time of her birth.  
  
  
  
The painting was of a beautiful women, dressed in holy white garments, with a strange symbol on her forehead. She had an erie green light glowing around her and Mimi guessed she must've been and angel or goddess of some- sort from the olden days. Not much of an interest to her but still lovely. She didn't know why it caught her eye all of a sudden...  
  
  
  
Walking the rest of the way to her room, she plopped onto her bed, scrunching up her nose. What was she to do? No matter how much she argued, Mimi knew her father was set on marrying her off to this duke person. What was a girl going to do?  
  
  
  
Her hand automatically reaching for the necklace around her neck, Mimi sighed softly. She just couldn't marry a man she didn't love. She had to get away somehow. Away from this place and label, they called 'princess.'  
  
  
  
She was sick of it. She was sick of since she was a child and was still sick of it!! Jumping off her bed in a rush, Mimi was struck with a brilliant idea. Sneaking into her cousin Chesta's chambers, she rummaged through his belongings, before returning to her room quickly.  
  
  
  
'I will go out and find myself...The real me, not who everyone wants me to be...'  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
"Ah! This feels so good!" Whipping through the forest, on one of the palace horses, a young figure sighed into the night air. Strapped onto his back was a single long sword and he was dressed in traveling warrior's clothes.  
  
  
  
Lifting off the hood, of the cloak he was wearing, the moonlight shined onto his face, giving the reader a good look at his features. But instead of the dashing young man we were expecting, there sat Princess Mimi!!  
  
  
  
Her hair chopped off and getting rid of the frilly dresses, Mimi had decided to trade those things in for common clothes and a weapon. What was she thinking?  
  
  
  
"I told my father I would never marry that man...and if running away is the only way to gain my freedom then so be it! From now on I am no longer Princess Mimi! I am now Miki Tachikawa, traveling warrior of the digital land!" (World)  
  
  
  
She knew it would be safer for her to get rid of her lastname also but it was her last tie to her old life and family. She still loved them and hoped the best for her dear mother and father.  
  
  
  
'Take care Otou-san and Kaa-san! You're daughter has died on the night of the full moon but a new life has awakened from her ashes!!'  
  
  
  
Riding off into the night, with a cry of "Hyaa!!" she wondered if she would make in the vast world, no longer royalty but a commoner in disguise.  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ohhh!! I'm sooo hungry!!" Holding her stomach, Mimi slumped over her horse's head, in hunger. "I can't believe I remembered everything but food!! What am I going to do?"  
  
  
  
Riding for hours, Mimi had almost given up hope on not starving to death on her first day, when she suddenly saw the shape of houses up ahead. Straining her eyes, she realized she was heading straight for a town! She was saved!! (duh =p)  
  
  
  
Charging, she made her steed go faster, as the auroma of food enticed her senses. "Ya! Ya! Go Palmon, charge!!"  
  
  
  
Reaching the entrance to the small villiage, Mimi quickly jumped off, leading Palmon by her reins. Walking around, lead by her nose she ignored that stares from the people around her.  
  
  
  
"Who's that?"  
  
  
  
"I dunno, looks like a warrior."  
  
  
  
"Another one? Where are they all coming from?"  
  
  
  
"They come to try to win the Countess's daughter's hand and the magic power that come with her."  
  
  
  
"All fail the test of destroying the demon terrorizing the family though and leave."  
  
  
  
"Do you think he will try?"  
  
  
  
"Nah, and even if he does no one ever beats the demon Hieze."  
  
  
  
"He sure is handsome though!"  
  
  
  
Her nose bringing her to a shabby looking resturant, Mimi's mouth watered. 'Food!'  
  
  
  
Tying Palmon up outside, she rushed in taking a seat. While she fantasized about all the delicious meals she would order, a kind looking girl with red hair walked up to the table. "Hello there, my name is Sora and I'll be your server."  
  
  
  
Snapping out of her daze, Mimi smiled a the girl with a goofy grin, still thinking about food. Her actions made Sora blush, and the girl lowered her eyes to escape the stare. 'H-He's really cute!'  
  
  
  
"Hmm..." Thinking over her options as Sora read them out, Mimi tried to decide. "Well I really like curry...but the chicken rosemary sounds good...and those strawberry pancakes sound yummy but I really need a meal...and...well...AH! I can't decide!!"  
  
  
  
Laughing at the warriors' antics, Sora giggled sweetly. "You're an odd guy for a fighter. Are you really one or just pretending?" she asked jokingly but part of her wanted to know if he was in town to defeat Hieze.  
  
  
  
"Huh?" Blushing, Mimi sweatdropped. Did she look that obvious? "I'm a warrior...just not err...very experienced yet."  
  
  
  
It was true, Mimi did know how to fight, very well in fact from sneaking away from her princess duties to go train with the knights in the evenings. But she had never actually been in a real battle. That worried her but she pushed it aside, more interested in what she was going to eat then her future.  
  
  
  
"You know what? Bring me a bit of everything!" Mimi finally decided.  
  
  
  
"A-As y-you wish." Sora blanched, a sweatdrop forming on her head. 'Can he eat that much?!'  
  
  
  
  
  
"Mmm!! So yummy! This! This...and this! Sugoi!!" Trying everything on her plate, from the fried nuts to the chocolate covered riceballs, Mimi was in heaven!  
  
  
  
Watching her from across the table with a smile, Sora giggled each time she said something. "Miki-kun you're so cute! You remind me of a little kid, more then any warrior!"  
  
  
  
Grinning sheepishly, Mimi laughed. "I guess you're right. I'm not too ferocious am I?"  
  
  
  
Suddenly the two heard shouts and cries from outside. Both jumping, they rushed to the door to find out what the commotion was. "Oh no!"  
  
  
  
"What?" Puzzled, Mimi scatched her head, as she saw Sora's face distort into a look of horror.  
  
  
  
"Mother!!" Girl ran off into the frenzied street of villiagers, leaving Mimi behind, more confused then ever.  
  
  
  
Grabbing one of the scared townspeople, Mimi asked him, "What's going on? Why is everyone running around?"  
  
  
  
"Hieze has decided to kill us all!! All the warriors must of angered him! He has taken the Countess prisoner and is setting the town to ablaze!!"  
  
  
  
"What?!" Watching as the man ran the opposite direction of the flames, Mimi quickly grabbed her sword. She didn't know what was going on but she couldn't let all these people burn! Plus Sora had run into the fire and she had to pay the kind girl for the dinner!"  
  
  
  
Running strait into the chaos, Mimi tightened her grip on the sword and touched her pendant with her free hand. 'Please...let me help these people! This villiage!'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-TBC...?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: So how do you like? A little cliffy so it keeps you wanting more ^_- That is if you want more ^^;;  
  
Will Mimi be able to save the day? And why did Sora run off in alarm? And who is the dashing man that will show up in the next chapter?! Do you wanna know? Do ya reeeeaaallllyyyy wanna know? Then REVIEW!!!!! Or ya don't get anymore --;;  
  
  
  
  
  
-Hikari no miko 


	2. Noble Hero

Princess Knight  
  
  
  
Chapter Two: Noble Hero  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: So you liked it? Me too ^^;; That's why I decided to write the next chapter plus all your nice reviews ^^v  
  
  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
"Sora! Sora!" Mimi searched the torched part of the villiage. She couldn't find the girl anywhere!  
  
  
  
Deciding that she must have left with the other villiagers after the fire got too intense, Mimi focused her thoughts to the task at hand. Finding this Hieze person.  
  
  
  
Using a trick that everyone in the Tachikawa bloodline had, Mimi focused her mind, generating a faint green glow around her. She was able to locate strong power sources by thought and use a bit of magic to boot. Her powers seemed intensified even, just from the atmosphere she was in. Danger.  
  
  
  
Running through the area in her head, Mimi gasped at the image displayed. Instead of a man like she thought, there was a picture of an evil looking black energy in the shape of a monster. It was holding a women captive and by the way she was dressed, Mimi guessed was the Countess.  
  
  
  
Pin-pointing their location, she dashed off unsheathing her sword. She would need its holy power to fight something so evil. It was a vengeance demon, probably an old aquaintence of the Countess's family.  
  
  
  
Coming to the area, instead of charging strait into the battle, Mimi hid behind a bush and observed. To her surprise there was already a young man trying to fight the demon, with a shining blue blade.  
  
  
  
Blonde locks and dazzling colbalt eyes, Mimi was taken by his good looks. She could feel a faint blush coloring her cheeks, as she watched him try to duke it out.  
  
  
  
"You evil creature! How dare you destroy the town!!" he cried, trying to stab the monster.  
  
  
  
But the demon just laughed, a sharp crackle before saying, "Foolish boy! I am over your head! There is so much negative energy pent up in my body that I am no longer human! No I have sold my soul to Lord Lucifer and will have my revenge on the whole Takenouchi Family!!"  
  
  
  
He laughed more, when suddenly there was a loud cry of, "No!!" before Sora dashed out of the bushes, dagger in her hand. "Let go of my mother!!"  
  
  
  
"Why isn't it the little daughter? You will be the first to die!!" Raising a sickening thin hand, in her direction, Hieze screeched before a large amount of dark energy shot towards the girl.  
  
  
  
Reacting, Mimi lunged from the bushes with a cry, causing the blonde warrior to stare in shock. "Who is that boy?"  
  
  
  
Pushing Sora out of the way, they landed with a thud, a black sizzled ditch beside them. In shock, Sora gasped when she recongized the her from the resturant.  
  
  
  
"Miki?" she stuttered, before Mimi jumped off her and stood in a fighting stance.  
  
  
  
"I don't know what you want Hieze or whatever you want to be called now but I wont let your terrorize this family and this town any longer!!"  
  
  
  
Brandishing her sword, it started to glow a shining green to the blonde's shock. Watching the other fighter, stunned to silence, the warrior observed as Mimi cried out, "I wont let you hurt the innocent!" before the green light intensified ten folds and she ran towards Hieze, her weapon aimed to kill.  
  
  
  
In a loud scream, the vengeance demon felt the piercing edge slide into its body and he cried out, "Nooo! What are you?!!" before dispersing into particles of black specks.  
  
  
  
Wiping her forehead, Mimi leaned on her sword breathing heavily. She would need to work on her magic later so it would'nt wear her out so easily. Maybe ditch the sword completely and use her natural talents. But for now she needed it to channel her energy and it was a nice tool to rest on afterwards...  
  
  
  
Rooted to his spot, the other warrior's eyes focused on the faint glowing light around the other boy's neck before shaking his head. Sheathing his own blade, he walked towards Mimi and bowed to her surprise.  
  
  
  
"I am Yamato Ishida, knight of Takaishi. That..." Lifting his head, there was a look of admiration, "was incredible. You must be a strong warrior to defeat Hieze and rescue the lady like that."  
  
  
  
Blushing, Mimi just forced a laugh before answering, "Eh, that? I'm Miki Tachikawa and that was just a lucky shot! Nothing really! Nothing to tell anyone about!"  
  
  
  
Mimi was proud she was able to beat the demon but wasn't happy she had to show her powers. If word got out, her parents might be able to track her down, hearing things about a warrior who wielded a green lighted magic.  
  
  
  
Suddenly Sora gasped, as the particles Mimi had made started to reform. To everyone's terror, soon there was a definite shape and in a bright flash of light, laid a man.  
  
  
  
Countess Takenouchi finally spoke up asking, "You! You are Hieze's true form? Who are you really?"  
  
  
  
"I am..." The man smiled faintly, "I am Hieze Tashinii. I was in love with Countess Hitaou 300 years ago. Your direct decendent."  
  
  
  
There were two more gasps from the Countess and Sora, when the girl questioned, "Then why try to hurt her family?"  
  
  
  
"She picked a man over me...the man who gave you the surname Takenouchi. My bestfriend..."  
  
  
  
Kneeling beside the man, Sora understood. "You really loved her didn't you? You let the jealousy take over."  
  
  
  
Hieze nodded, coughing up dark, black blood as he did. Looking up into the sky, he smiled though, "I see that I have been defeated and all the negative energy wiped away...but it is too late for my soul has been sold."  
  
  
  
Turning his head to Mimi, his smile deepened in gratitude. "I thank you young warrior, for you have freed me. Thank you."  
  
  
  
On the brink of tears, Mimi held them back, shaking her head. "No! I didn't do anything good! You will die now!"  
  
  
  
"I died a long time ago...It's alright." Turning back to the sky he started to fade but there was a look of pain on his face, as he was going to the pits of hell.  
  
  
  
Her heart heavy and sympathetic, Sora put a hand on his chest, "I know you have wronged and payed for it but I know in my heart you do not desearve this fate."  
  
  
  
A dark red light illuminating from her, Mimi and Yamato stepped back in surprise. Smiling down at Hieze, Sora glowed warmly, "I'll save your soul...heal your scars."  
  
  
  
"So she's a healer!" Yamato gasped from beside Mimi. 'That explains it.'  
  
  
  
Hieze faded almost to nothing but surrounded by Sora's shine the pained expression on his face faded. As he dissapeared into nothingness, he smiled and uttered, "Arigato."  
  
  
  
Later after the ordeal was over, the four looked around at eachother, as the Countess curtsied gracefully, "My daughter and I owe you a great deal of thanks warriors. Knight Ishida, please send your King my deepest gratitude and let him know I will aid him in battle."  
  
  
  
Returning the gesture with a bow, Yamato stood up cordially facing her, "We are eternally grateful to you."  
  
  
  
"No," Smiling warmly, the Countess answered, "It is I whom owes you. I will be ever grateful to you and this young warrior."  
  
  
  
Turning her attention to Mimi, she curtsied again, "Young knight, you have saved us all and have won the rights to your reward."  
  
  
  
"Eh?" Flushed and bowing nervously, Mimi didn't know what she was talking about, "I'm just glad you and Sora are alright! No thanks are needed on my behalf."  
  
  
  
"I see you are a noble one and already aquainted with my daughter," Tossing a curious look towards Sora, she made her daughter blush. "Will you both not stay with us? Until you are ready to jouney on that is."  
  
  
  
Sighing Yamato scratched his head, "Well Countess I was actually here to gain the herbs of healing that I've heard stories of but it seems there are no herbs, just your daughter."  
  
  
  
Twisting her apron, Sora blushed, nodding, "Yes, I don't know where the healing herb thing started but there aren't any. Just me."  
  
  
  
"I see," Picking up his sword, Yamato turned away from them. "Then I must say my mission here is complete. I'm thankful for your help Countess and to meet you brave fighter."  
  
  
  
Mimi blushed, trying to find words to say, "W-Wait! You're just leaving? Like that?!"  
  
  
  
Watching him go, she turned to Sora, quickly hugging the girl and bowing to her mother. "Thank you for the kind words and food! But I must be off!"  
  
  
  
Following Yamato, she waved to them as Sora called back flushed, "Wait! Miki! Are you going to keep traveling, even now?!"  
  
  
  
"My journey has just begun! I'll see you Sora and take care!"  
  
  
  
As Mimi ran farther and farther away, Sora's shoulders sagged sadly. 'He...he just left?'  
  
  
  
Looking down at her daughter, beside her, the Countess gave a knowing smile. "Some spirits are like the wind, always traveling and searching for their destinies."  
  
  
  
"Mother?"  
  
  
  
"What are you waiting for? Can't let my son in-law get away can you?"  
  
  
  
"Mother!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
"Yamato!!" Calling to the knight, Mimi chased after him.  
  
  
  
Looking over his shoulder, to find her, Yamato stopped and turned, "Sir Miki? What is it?"  
  
  
  
Reaching him, she huffed out of breath, "Don't call...me...sir!" she gasped out, to his amusement.  
  
  
  
"Oh? Then what is it that you want to see me for? Plain Miki?"  
  
  
  
"I..." Lifting her head, she blushed. Why did she come after him? She didn't know...  
  
  
  
Thinking of something, Mimi blurted out, "Gomen!"  
  
  
  
"Huh?" Puzzled, Yamato gave her a funny look, "For what?"  
  
  
  
"For...beating Hieze! You came all the way here to do that didn't you? To get the herbs and marry Sora..."  
  
  
  
Her words died down as she realized what his intentions were. He...He wanted to marry Sora! Why did that make her feel heavy all of a sudden?  
  
  
  
Grunting, Yamato shook his head no, "I wasn't interested in the girl. I was here on behalf of my King and to get herbs. But there were no herbs were there? That girl was the healing magic that was talked of."  
  
  
  
"So," Mimi perked up, "You didn't want to marry her?"  
  
  
  
"Why?" Turning back to the path ahead, he smircked, "You wanted to marry her?"  
  
  
  
"N-No!!" Mimi flushed, in response before sweatdropping, "She's my new friend! Plus I'm not interested in girls..."  
  
  
  
"Hn," Was his only response, as he headed down the trail.  
  
  
  
Following him yet again, Mimi caught up to his side before asking, "Where are you going now?"  
  
  
  
"Well," Giving her a mischevious grin, he commented, "Aren't you the curious cat?"  
  
  
  
"Stop teasing!" Mimi blushed, trying to hide it. "You're from Takaishi I know but what war were you talking about?"  
  
  
  
Face growing solem, Yamato clenched his fists, startling Mimi. "My kingdom is in great peril, the neighboring land of Motamiya, ruled by a wicked witch has declared war on our peace."  
  
  
  
"But Takaishi is a strong country and I have never heard of Motamiya," Mimi inquired, "So why do you not just fight them and be done with it?"  
  
  
  
"It's not that simple," Yamato spat, causing Mimi to flinch. "Jun, an evil witch of darkness is powerful. For years in hiding, she has been channeling dark forces and strengthening her army. An army of demons."  
  
  
  
Mimi gasped, "Impossible! How could she be so strong, to tap into the dark forces? A human?!"  
  
  
  
"We do not know if she is human anymore. My kingdom is strong but not enough so to fight all the darkness that plagues the world."  
  
  
  
"So what will you do?"  
  
  
  
"That is why I am traveling," pulling out a tattered map, he showed it to her.  
  
  
  
The map showed pictures of far off lands and names of places she never knew existed! Amazed at how huge the world really was, Mimi listened as he continued, "King Takaishi has sent me and others to search for the one thing that will save us all."  
  
  
  
"What is that?" Mimi questioned, fully attentive to his words. 'What could be powerful enough to defeat the darkness?'  
  
  
  
"The Legendary Maiden."  
  
  
  
"The painting!" He was searching for the holy maiden? Funny how she had been gazing at the picture of her only yesterday!  
  
  
  
"What?"  
  
  
  
"Nothing," Mimi muttered bashfully. She couldn't very well tell him what she was talking about, without him asking where she had seen it.  
  
  
  
"So now that you have heard my quest, do you think me a fool? I suppose I am, searching for a tale, told to children."  
  
  
  
Coming to a halt, Mimi startled him by exclaiming, "I wanna help! Let me go with you Yamato!!"  
  
  
  
"Nani?!" Stumbling back, he cried, "It will be dangerous! I cannot take a boy like you with me!!"  
  
  
  
"Why? You saw me beat the demon!" Grabbing onto his arm, she pleaded with big shiny eyes, "Plllleeeeaaaasssseeee! I will be a help! I promise!"  
  
  
  
"But!" Trying to get out of her grip, Yamato blushed at how close she was. "But why do you want to come? You must be heading somewhere already?"  
  
  
  
Letting go, Mimi looked to the ground, "No, no not really."  
  
  
  
The saddness in her voice frightened him and he wanted to know what could make her change so easily. "I have nowhere to go. You see, I don't have a family anymore and I'm traveling...traveling to find myself. I'm been sheltered all my life and now...I'm searching for my true destiny. It's out there...somewhere..."  
  
  
  
She sighed, making Yamato's heart pang. Putting a hand on her shoulder, he turned her around to face him. Smiling he said, "Well when you put it that way...it seems we truly are looking for the same thing and it does get lonely at times."  
  
  
  
Blushing up at him, Mimi almost shrieked, "Really?! Oh, thank you Yamato!"  
  
  
  
Jumping up and down, she hugged him, as he laughed at her, 'Such a lively boy.'  
  
  
  
*Shuffle-Shuffle*  
  
  
  
The sound of something from the trees startled them. Grasping the hilt of his sword, Yamato pushed her back as he stared into the trees. "Miki...be on guard."  
  
  
  
"Hai," came a frightened reply from behind him. What was coming out from the bushes? Friend? Or foe...?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-TBC...?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Cliffy!! Again! Hahaha! ^^; If you wanna know what happens, better Review!!!  
  
  
  
http://www.yahoogroups.com/group/Fairytale_Hikari  
  
  
  
  
  
-Hikari no miko 


	3. Trio of Travelers

Princess Knight  
  
  
  
Chapter Three: Trio of Travelers  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Not much to say ^^;; But here are all the ages of the characters in the story.  
  
They vary:  
  
Yamato-21  
  
Mimi-17  
  
Sora-17  
  
Taichi-1805  
  
Takeru-19  
  
Hikari-3  
  
Miyako-16  
  
Ken-16  
  
Koushiro-20  
  
Jyou-27  
  
Iori-14  
  
Daisuke-Unknown  
  
Jun-Unknown  
  
  
  
Don't let the ages fool you! They all have a reason and purpose~!! Weee ^^v  
  
  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
"Reviel yourself!" Yamato commanded, brandishing his sword at the shrubbery, "If you do come out, you will be decided an enemy!"  
  
  
  
"W-Wait!!" Sora cried, jumping out of the bushes and holding her hands in front of her. "It's me Sora! Not an enemy!"  
  
  
  
Sighing in relief, Mimi and he both put their blades down. Turning to the girl in surprise, Mimi wondered why she was there, "Sora, why are you here? Is something wrong?"  
  
  
  
"No...I..." shading her eyes and digging in the dirt with her foot, Sora blushed, "I...you must've forgotten."  
  
  
  
"Forgotten what?"  
  
  
  
"You...we...Miki," lifting her face to meet Mimi's eyes, Sora flushed happily, "You defeated Hieze! That means you have also won my hand in marriage and we are now fiances!"  
  
  
  
Her eyes becoming dots, Mimi's face paled before she.....fainted.  
  
  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
"So that's it!" Sora cried in astonishment.  
  
  
  
The trio was now sitting in another town's bar and discussing the journey ahead. Taking a big sip from her mug, Mimi wiped her mouth in desperation, "So you see Sora, that's why I can't marry you and you should go back. It'll be too dangerous and without the guaruntee that I'll come back alive it wouldn't be fair to bind you to me."  
  
  
  
Mimi hoped that was enough to convince the girl to go home but to her dissapointment...  
  
  
  
"Miki you're so thoughtful! Don't worry I don't care about the dangers! I'll come to be with you and support your cause! After this whole ordeal is over, THEN we can get married!" she gushed at the idea.  
  
  
  
"Sora...I..." Mimi struggled for something else to say but was interrupted by Yamato's mug landing loudly on the table.  
  
  
  
"That's all fine and dandy but you must realize how dangerous this will be. Both of you. If either of you are afraid of dying or worse! I urge you to reconsider."  
  
  
  
His eyes bore into them and Mimi choked, "I-I'm coming! I already told you I would."  
  
  
  
"If Miki is coming then so am I!" Sora confirmed, with a nod of her head. "I can't let my fiance go gallivanting around without me! Plus my powers will be a great help in this journey."  
  
  
  
Forcing a smile, Mimi took a large gulp of her drink, "So it's the three of us then..."  
  
  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
"Yamato!!" Mimi whined, trudging through the dirt behind him, "How much longer to the next town? This mud is disgusting and we've been walking through it for hours!"  
  
  
  
Sitting on Palmon, since she was a lady, Sora looked down at her 'fiance' sympathetically. "Yes, Ishida-san, when will we arrive at our destination?"  
  
  
  
"Oh shut it you two!" he snapped at them, glaring on ahead, "I don't know but the map says this is the only way to the Ringo Forest."  
  
  
  
"Through a swamp? This is in-humane!" Mimi couldn't take it anymore. She was up to her waist, coated with slimy mud and Palmon was about to kick Sora off and run like the wind.  
  
  
  
"Be a man will you?" Yamato scowled, "If I knew you were a girly guy..."  
  
  
  
"I-I am not!" she snapped back at him, blushing. 'I have to stop whining...'  
  
  
  
"Then act it," he answered, looking back down at the map, "We should be there soon, in an hour...maybe."  
  
  
  
"Maybe??" the girls sighed, in depression, "That's too long!"  
  
  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
Finally arriving at the Ringo Forest, they all gasped in awe. The whole thing was made up of beautiful blue trees but what caught their attention was the fruit growing on them. In each tree was a large number of golden apples, all shining in the bright sunlight.  
  
  
  
Walking up to one and plucking, Mimi wondered if you could eat it. "Hey Yamato, what are these? Real gold?"  
  
  
  
"No," sliding from his horse Gabumon, he made his way to her, "They are called Dragon's Blood."  
  
  
  
"Ew," Mimi frowned in disdain, "What an awful name."  
  
  
  
"Many have come and been enchanted by them. Everyone who sees them think they are made of gold and try to plunder as many as they can but actually they are regular apples but only edible to the dragons of this forest. Anyone else who tries will turn to solid gold."  
  
  
  
Sora shuddered, "What a horrible fate."  
  
  
  
"Yea..." Mimi agreed but trailed off asking, "Yamato...does that mean they're are dragons in this forest?"  
  
  
  
"Presumably but I have never seen one. I've heard they are elusive and humans rarely encounter them here. They don't seem to like us," he mused with a slight smirck, "probably because we keep taking their apples and turning to gold. They can't eat us that way."  
  
  
  
"Yamato!" Mimi smacked him lightly, "Don't be a joker!"  
  
  
  
"Haha, who said I was joking?"  
  
  
  
He walked back to the horses with a grin but Mimi still felt unsettled. 'I feel a lot of energy coming from this place...I wonder...'  
  
  
  
Concerned, Sora touched her shoulder, "Miki? What is it?"  
  
  
  
"Hm? Nothing. Nothing at all," she forced a weak smile.  
  
  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
  
  
"Yea, lets go."  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
"Miki, a lake is about five minutes from here, do you think you can go fill our water bottles?" Yamato asked, leaning against a tree in exaughstion.  
  
  
  
Tired herself but conceading, Mimi took the bottles and headed towards the lake, by foot. About three minutes into her trek...  
  
  
  
*Shwoomp! Shwoomp!*  
  
  
  
"What the?!" she stopped, startled by the sudden noise. Listening intently for anymore of the strange sound but heard none. Shaking her head, Mimi went on her way.  
  
  
  
"Aw...cool water," Mimi sighed, dipping her hands into the streaming surface. Filling the first canteen up, she hummed a little tune while working.  
  
  
  
*Shwoomp! Shwoomp!*  
  
  
  
Almost dropping the bottle, she spun around. The sound had been too close...  
  
  
  
Taking a few steps back from the water's edge, Mimi clutched a rock to her chest, as the sounds got louder.  
  
  
  
Hearing a twig crack behind her, she turned. Dropping the stone in terror, no sound would come out of her mouth as she tried to scream. All she could do was stand, frozen still as the figure got closer and closer...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-TBC...?  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Cliffy!!! Don't you hate these? ^^;; I know this chapter was short but I wanted to end it suspensful ^_- The previous two long chapters should make up for it =p  
  
If you wanna know what happens next, better REVIEW!!!! Or else, Mimi-chan stays "Trapped in the moment" forever =p  
  
  
  
  
  
-Hikari no miko 


	4. Dragon's Blood

Princess Knight  
  
  
  
Chapter Four: Dragon's Blood  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I want to introduce all the characters!! Yatta! It's so exciting ^^;; But I have to wait or the story will make no sense --;; Bah! Technicalities!!  
  
  
  
  
  
*****  
  
Stumbling back, Mimi finally regained her voice and screamed, "Help! Help!!"  
  
  
  
Jumping up with a start, Yamato and Sora both looked alarmed, "Miki!!"  
  
  
  
The beast getting closer, Mimi shivered as it glared at her with slitted brown eyes. She fruitlessly tried to grab a rock to throw but ended up tripping, making her wide open for attack.  
  
  
  
Closing her eyes, she waited for the final blow, when suddenly...  
  
  
  
The dragon walked past her and started to sip from the lake. With dots for eyes, Mimi watched as he drank, sighing in content.  
  
  
  
"Ano..." Opening and closing her mouth, like a fish, Mimi gaped.  
  
  
  
"Hmm?" Acting like he had just noticed her, the dragon lifted its massive orange head and looked at her, as if she were nothing more then an annoying fly.  
  
  
  
Angry at the contempt she saw in its eyes, Mimi jumped up indignantly and shouted, "What do you think you're doing?! How rude!!"  
  
  
  
"Hmph, stupid human," the dragon commented before resuming his drink.  
  
  
  
Eyes back to their dot form, Mimi stuttered, "Y-You can t-talk!!"  
  
  
  
"Of coarse I can! Don't you know anything about dragons?" facing her, it looked insulted, "Dragons happen to be VERY intelligent, powerful and courageous!!"  
  
  
  
"Really..." Mimi looked skeptical but was interupted from commenting any further, when Yamato and Sora ran into the clearing.  
  
  
  
Panting he asked Mimi, "What?! Are you okay?"  
  
  
  
Turning to him she blushed and then pointed, "Err...that thing."  
  
  
  
"A dragon!" Yamato gasped, astonished, "Amazing!"  
  
  
  
"Yes, I am aren't I?" The dragon looked smug. He then eyed Sora as she stepped back fearfully, "I see you have a female in your company."  
  
  
  
"Back off!" Mimi threatened, stepping forward, "I wont let you do anything to my friends!"  
  
  
  
"Miki!" Sora gushed and latched herself to her, "Always there to save me!"  
  
  
  
"Sora..." Mimi sweatdropped, trying to pry the girl off, "Not in front of the dragon!"  
  
  
  
"Hmph," it snorted again, making its way back to the forest, "I see...well I have no use of tainted women, I need a virgin."  
  
  
  
"What?!" It was Sora's time to flush, "How dare you call me not pure!! I happen to be a virgin, you horrid creature!" she screamed at it.  
  
  
  
"Oh, really?" Interested, the Dragon perked up, "Then maybe I can use you!"  
  
  
  
"W-What?!" Sora backed away, clinging to Mimi, "Stay away from me!"  
  
  
  
"What do you want with the girl?" Yamato asked sternly, his gaze un- wavering, "You may not take any of our party by force."  
  
  
  
Bringing out his sword he added, "Unless you have information on the Legendary Maiden?"  
  
  
  
"Hey!" Sora protested but Mimi clamped her mouth shut.  
  
  
  
Thinking for a moment, the dragon seemed to come to a conclusion. He scanned Yamato up and down before answering, "Alright, here's the deal. You help me out and I'll tell you everything I know about the Maiden of Legends."  
  
  
  
"What is it you want us to do?" Mimi still didn't trust it, "If it's a life you shall not get one."  
  
  
  
"No, No nothing like that. I need that girl to help me get something back."  
  
  
  
"I'm not helping you!" Sora scowled, "You probably want to eat me!"  
  
  
  
"We don't eat people! They taste awful!!"  
  
  
  
"So you have!"  
  
  
  
"Shut up wench!!"  
  
  
  
"Stop it, you two!"  
  
  
  
Frowning Yamato waved his sword at the them before turning back to the beast. "Why do you need Sora?"  
  
  
  
The dragon seemed to sigh before he started, "There are these bandits called the Reshinkuu that have recently been taking residence in the forest. The strange thing is instead of coming for the apples, they have taken in a habit of stealing from dragons!"  
  
  
  
"But why?" lifting a brow, Yamato wondered outloud, "It makes no sense. What could a dragon possibly own that would have value to a human?"  
  
  
  
"The Jewel of Element."  
  
  
  
"The what?"  
  
  
  
"The Jewel of Element is a sacred stone that is priceless to all dragons. We are born with them and it is the core of our existence. The jewel isn't actually a gem but a scale taken from our foreheads."  
  
  
  
"But why is it so special?" Mimi asked.  
  
  
  
"It is what gives us our power. Dragons cannot transform without it and they have taken mine!!"  
  
  
  
"Transform?" Mimi wanted to ask more but Yamato broke in--  
  
  
  
"If we help you get this jewel/scale back, you will help us?"  
  
  
  
"Yes," the dragon seemed to grin, "but only if we succeed."  
  
  
  
Crossing his arms in thought, Yamato frowned, "What did you have in mind?"  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
"How did I get wrapped up in this?!?" Mimi fumed, as Sora stumbled beside her.  
  
  
  
The dragons plan had been to use Sora as bait, since the bandits were perverts and catch them off-guard. Mimi and Sora argued it was too dangerous for her to go in alone and that was when Yamato agreed...  
  
  
  
and Mimi had wound up being froced to dress as a woman and go with her. "You're so pretty for a boy he says! You're the one who is so worried he says! You should go with her he says! He's an idiot!!"  
  
  
  
Sweatdropping, Sora apologized again, "Miki I'm so sorry! I didn't think he'd make you degrade yourself like this..."  
  
  
  
Sighing, Mimi shook her head, "Nevermind. I couldn't just let you go alone...Jeez men are so stupid."  
  
  
  
Hiding behind the bushes, Yamato and the dragon gave the girls thumbs up, making Mimi scowl, 'I'll kill them!!'  
  
  
  
"Lookie here! Two little lambs just walked into our camp!" Leering down at them, a burly looking man motioned for more to come see.  
  
  
  
Cringing in fear, Sora inched towards her companion, as Mimi looked disgusted. Soon the bandits were all around them, drooling and hooting.  
  
  
  
Fighting the urge to pummel them to the ground, Mimi forced an innocent look before exclaiming, "Oh, goodness! My sister and I have gotten lost, could you please help us kind sirs?"  
  
  
  
"Y-Yes," Sora added, trying to be brave, "We have been wandering for days."  
  
  
  
"Help you?" stepping out from the masses, a tall dark man glinted his eyes at them, "Sure we'll help you. Won't we?" he asked, all the men drooling in agreement.  
  
  
  
Scowling, Mimi pulled Sora closer to her as the they advanced, 'Damnit Yamato! Where are you?!'  
  
  
  
A cry of charge coming from above, Yamato and the dragon flew from the trees, his blade flying through the air and breath of fire surrounding the bandits. Landing beside the girls gracefully, Yamato smiled, "Nice entrance huh?"  
  
  
  
"I--" Mimi blushed, "Could kill you!!"  
  
  
  
Tearing off the cloak she was wearing, Mimi charged her sword drawn. Yamato followed suit and soon the two warriors were both engaged in fierce battle, Sora praying for their safety and flames everywhere.  
  
  
  
When it was all over, the warriors stood panting, among clusters of slain and crispy bodies. Rushing over, Sora began to heal Mimi's cut arm immediatly, when they all heard a cry of, "Yes!! I have it!!"  
  
  
  
"Eh?" Turning to the cry, they saw the dragon clutching a shiny, multicolored scale. Bringing it to his head, it flashed a bright orange before melding back into its head.  
  
  
  
Awed, Yamato stepped forward and asked, "Was that it? What you were looking for?"  
  
  
  
"Yes, my jewel of element."  
  
  
  
"Then please complete your end of the deal. What of the Maiden?"  
  
  
  
The dragon turned to him and all ears waited for him to begin. But to their shock, the dragon blushed and stuttered, "W-Well actually...I know nothing except that she's supposed to be a holy entity."  
  
  
  
The trio face-faulted. Clutching her head, Mimi shouted, "That's it?! We already knew that!! You big liar!!"  
  
  
  
"Hey!" defensive, the dragon raised its arms, "I told you I would tell all I knew! And that's all!!"  
  
  
  
"Never trust fairytale creatures...isn't that what Koushiro always told me?" Yamato sighed, rubbing his head.  
  
  
  
"But I am grateful for your help."  
  
  
  
"This is unbelievable!" Mimi ranted, waving her sword at him, "You big con- dragon!"  
  
Sweatdropping, the dragon nodded, "Alright! Alright! Since you helped me I should help you right? I'll go with you on your journey! A dragon should be loads of assistance!!"  
  
  
  
"What?!"  
  
  
  
The three couldn't believe what it had just said, "A dragon will be an even bigger nuisance! How will we be able to explain you?" Sora argued.  
  
  
  
"Easy!"  
  
  
  
Smircking the dragon, started to glow bright orange, making everyone jump in surprise. The light soon over-took its whole body and when it faded, instead of the huge beast, stood...  
  
  
  
A grinning boy, with unruly brown hair and bright eyes. The Jewel of Element shining on his forehead, it sparkled in the sunlight before he spoke, "I guess you didn't know this is what it does?"  
  
  
  
He looked at their shocked face, "Oh well! By the way my name is Taichi!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-TBC  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Yay! Another member revieled!! ^_^v REVIEW!! REVIEW!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
-Hikari no miko 


	5. Kitty Mix Treasure

Princess Knight  
  
  
  
Chapter Five: Kitty Mix Treasure  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I'm soooo glad people like!! ^_^ I decided to add a little team mascot so you'll see him this chapter ^^ Thanks for the nice reviews and who do you think will enter the group next? Dun! Dun! Dun! It's a secret ^_-  
  
  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
So here they were, a knight, a princess in disguise, a future countess and a dragon. How did they end up as such a colorful bunch?  
  
  
  
"The Devil is out to get us," Mimi mumbled, slumping her shoulders.  
  
  
  
On their way out of the Ringo Forest and on to knew pasteurs, the quartet traveled to the city of Akuto, where it is rumored that an holy item is located.  
  
  
  
"Ne Yamato?"  
  
  
  
"What Miki?"  
  
  
  
"Is Akuto as big as I've heard?"  
  
  
  
"Probably bigger, it is a prosperous city and home to the famous Nishinku Ninja clan."  
  
  
  
"I've heard of them," Sora tried to think of more, "My mother used to tell me that the Nishinku Ninjas were famous for their strong sense of honor and no other fighter could surpass their special martial arts attacks."  
  
  
  
"It's true," Taichi agreed, "They're a stubborn bunch. Honor this and honor that, they'd disown their own family if they dishonored anything! Or something stupid like that..."  
  
  
  
"Every tribe their own custom," Yamato mused, "Plus honor is something to place in high regard in any society."  
  
  
  
"I suppose," Mimi frowned in thought, as they continued on their way, "but family and love should be more important."  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
"So cute!" Sora gushed, fawning over all the small shops and stands in the city.  
  
  
  
Coming to her side, Mimi sighed looking at all the beautiful jewelery and cloths, "Yea...they're so beautiful!"  
  
  
  
"Aren't they!" Sora agreed and the two girls started to discuss which ones were prettier and looked the most expensive.  
  
  
  
Behind them with massive sweatdrops, Yamato and Taichi watched with their mouths open and discussed...  
  
  
  
"They really are meant for eachother."  
  
  
  
"Or maybe they both just like shiny things?"  
  
  
  
"Or maybe Miki is just a pansy."  
  
  
  
"I think he's one of 'those' cases. You know, his parents dressed him up like a girl or something."  
  
  
  
Yamato sweatdropped, "I think he just has expensive tastes."  
  
  
  
Fifteen minutes later, the they were finally able to drag the girls away and made their way to the heart of the city. Ignoring the shy glances and leering eyes, they discussed what their next plan of action should be.  
  
  
  
"Okay Taichi, this was your bright idea to some here, so tell us why exactly we listened," Yamato sighed, leaning against a house.  
  
  
  
"Yea," Mimi chorused, slumping to the ground, "I'm hungry."  
  
  
  
"Sheesh! Don't any of you have confidence in me?"  
  
  
  
"Not really," Sora answered, recieving a glare from the dargon boy, "Oh, don't look at me like that! Or I'll sock you one right in the--"  
  
  
  
"I dare you!! Stupid girl!!"  
  
  
  
"Hey--"  
  
  
  
"Shut up!" Yamato yelled, causing the two to stop bickering, "Now get to the point before we sell you to a local pet shop!"  
  
  
  
A small flame coming out of his mouth in annoyance, Taichi licked one of his fangs before beginning, "Fine! Jeeze, you're so mean to me!"  
  
  
  
"Shut up."  
  
  
  
"Meanies."  
  
  
  
"I hope you like dry foods."  
  
  
  
"I'm starting!" leaning against a wall, with a big huff, Taichi finally began, "Well I heard from a friend of mine that there is some ancient relic here that was supposed to have belonged to the Maiden long ago. It's called the Hoshi Musumane and have magical powers."  
  
  
  
Twitching, Yamato raised and eyebrow, "What's it do? And why didn't you tell us this before?!"  
  
  
  
"I didn't remember~! Dragons have fragile memories you know! You seen one ancient item, you've seen them all!"  
  
  
  
"Argh! I can't believe you!"  
  
  
  
Yamato was about to clobber him, when Sora called him back, "Wait! We need him alive to tell us what is does."  
  
  
  
Grumbling he nodded, sitting down next to Mimi with a pout, "Stupid reptile..."  
  
  
  
"As I was saying! Before I was RUDELY interupted!"  
  
  
  
"Grumble, grumble....make him...into shoes...like that..."  
  
  
  
"The Hoshi Musumane is supposed to be some sort of amulet or whatever and it makes you super fast!"  
  
  
  
"So it enables you to move quickly," Mimi mused, getting off from the ground, "Where would we find it? Even if it isn't a Maiden artifact, we could still use it to our advantage."  
  
  
  
"I don't know, my friend sorta passed out drunk after---"  
  
  
  
"MEROW!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
Hearing a loud screech come from one of the houses nearby, the group jumped, Yamato bringing out his sword, "What the hell was that?!"  
  
  
  
"I don't know," scanning around, Mimi wondered what could've made such a horrible sound when...  
  
  
  
*ZOOM!!*  
  
  
  
A black wad of fur suddenly flew right into her face. Knocking her down with a  
  
  
  
::Fwump::  
  
  
  
she grabbed at it and screamed, "Ahh!! Get it off! Get it off! Someone's trying to kill me!! A furry death creature from the depths of hell!! Ahh!!!"  
  
  
  
"Miki! Miki!" Sora tried to calm the frantic girl, "Calm down! It's not trying to kill you!"  
  
  
  
Pulling the warm blob off her head, Mimi looked down at it flushed and shrieked, "A cat?! Someone was trying to kill me with a flying cat!?"  
  
  
  
Staring up at her with huge violet eyes, the feline tried innocently, "Meow?"  
  
  
  
Mimi melted, as did Sora and they both exclaimed, "Aww!! How adorable!"  
  
  
  
Taichi and Yamato face-faulted, "We can't believe you two!!"  
  
  
  
Running towards them, a women in an arpon waved a pan, shouting, "Mangy furball!! Come back here so I can skin ya alive!!"  
  
  
  
Quickly shoving the animal into her shirt, Mimi tucked him away out of view, as the woman ran up and asked, "Have any of ye seen a stupid cat?!"  
  
  
  
"A cat?" Mimi piped up, "Why ever are you looking for a cat?"  
  
  
  
"This kitty has been terrorizing resturants around this area for weeks! It's black and has huge eyes like this!" she demontrated, pulling her eye lids back.  
  
  
  
Turning away a bit disgusted, Taichi answered, "Well we did see--"  
  
  
  
He didn't finish, as Mimi struck him in the stomach, "No! No, we haven't seen any cats around!"  
  
  
  
Sweatdropping she ignored the glares from the men, as the women spied them uncertainly before moving on. Pouncing on Mimi right after she left, Taichi yelled, "What was that for?!? She's looking for that furball!"  
  
  
  
Taking the cat from her shirt, Mimi protested, "You heard her! She wanted to kill him! We couldn't let that happen!"  
  
  
  
"Miki's right!" Sora agreed, petting the kitty behind its ears, "He's so sensitive! Not like you lizard boy!"  
  
  
  
"Grrrr!!!"  
  
  
  
They were about to fight again, when Yamato coughed, "Okay! So what do you plan to do with the cat?"  
  
  
  
"Keep him, that is until we can find a suitable home," she snuggled it against her cheek, as the guys groaned.  
  
  
  
"Great! Another mouth to feed!"  
  
  
  
Plopping the kitten on her head, Mimi and the others started back on the road but unknown to any of them, if you looked carefully you might've caught the deep blush on the feline's cheeks.  
  
  
  
"Meow...?"  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
"It's getting too dark!" sitting on her horse, Mimi looked up at the night sky with a worried expression, "Yamato maybe we should set up camp."  
  
  
  
"No, the area where the Nishinku Ninjas' reside, is just up ahead, "Besides you aren't afriad of the dark are you?"  
  
  
  
"N-No!" Mimi blushed, "Guys aren't afraid of the dark!"  
  
  
  
"S-Speak for yourself!" Taichi chattered, looking over his shoulder nervously, "I've felt like someone's been watching us for hours! It's giving me the creeps!"  
  
  
  
"But who would follow us?" Sora questioned but held on tighter to Mimi's back (They're sharing a horse) "I mean...unless they know what we're after."  
  
  
  
Swatting at her bangs, the kitty meowed, causing Mimi to giggle, "Aw, are you bored? Don't worry we'll rest soon. Hopefully..."  
  
  
  
"Say Miki," looking over to her with a bland expression, Taichi asked, "So what did you decide to name the furball?"  
  
  
  
"Popi," Mimi smiled, "I used to have a fish named that!"  
  
  
  
You could almost see the sweatdrop visibly form on the cat's head.  
  
  
  
"Popi?" Yamato inquired, "Isn't that a bit weird for a cat? Let alone anything..."  
  
  
  
"Well I think it's a kawaii name!" Sora exclaimed, "Fits him perfectly!"  
  
  
  
"Thanks Sora," giving the cat to her, Mimi returned her attention back to Yamato in the lead, "So how much farther Yama?"  
  
  
  
'Yama?' Yamato repeated, startled by the sudden nickname but dismissed it, "Should only be 30 more minutes."  
  
  
  
"That's goo--"  
  
  
  
*Shwoosh! Shwoosh!*  
  
  
  
"What the!" Attacking them in the darkness, the quartet could feel strong gusts of wind swipe by them, as they tried to get away.  
  
  
  
Only being able to see five feet in front of himself, Yamato jumped off Gabumon and brandished his sword shouting, "We come in peace! Who is it that attacks us?! Thou shalt not fight in the dark!"  
  
  
  
"Trespassers!" they heard a shrill voice yell, "I will not let you invaders enter the villiage limits! It will be your downfall outsiders!"  
  
  
  
Everyone off their horses, tried in vain to see through the darkness, trying to find the source of attack. Wandering away from the group, trying to find Palmon, Mimi stretched her arms ahead of her but instead of the nice furry mane she sought, she walked right into a course body, covered in some sort of armor.  
  
  
  
Gasping, she was about to run away but a hand quickly grabbed her covering her mouth with a soaked rag. Struggling to get free, Mimi tried to claw at her kidnapper but slashed at thin air, as she felt her body go weak.  
  
  
  
Falling in a heap, to the asslaints feet, Mimi dropped, the voices of her friends whirling inside her head as her mind became blissfully numb.  
  
  
  
"Miki!! Miki!!!" Yamato called frantically, searching through the darkness for his friend. Sora and Taichi were back with their horses but Miki was nowhere to be found!  
  
  
  
Shouting aimlessly, he was finally answered by, "Retreat! I have slain one of your party! If you do not go back, all of you will perish at the hands of the great Ninja Hawk!!"  
  
  
  
"What?! Miki!!! What have you done to him?!" Yamato cried desperatly, trying to find the location of the voice, "Miki!!"  
  
  
  
But as hard as he tried, Yamato could not find the attacker in the ocean of black and Miki was nowhere to be found...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-TBC...?  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: CLIFFY!! Hah Ha!! ^^  
  
I know, you guys must all be dissapointed right? Besides Sora's crush there isn't much romance at all in the fic yet.  
  
Well you know me, I like to gradually build up romance, aside from the small little crushes that develop but those don't even get serious till later in the series.  
  
I hate when people rush with "true" love and I think it's an emotion that takes time to develop. So all you readers will have to be content with subtle hints for now ^^;;  
  
Well hope you liked this chapter and are you wondering what's gonna happen to Mimi? Better REIVEW if you want to find out ^_- Atleast 10 Reviews or NO more!!  
  
  
  
  
  
-Hikari no miko 


	6. Honor of the Hawk

Princess Knight  
  
  
  
Chapter Six: Honor of the Hawk  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I'm happy with this story ^^;; I can't wait to introduce all the characters!! And believe me the ages and who they are will all fit together eventually!! You just have to wait and read ^^v  
  
It's all up here ---points to head  
  
I know what I'm doing! I think @_@  
  
  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
"Ugh," Mimi groaned, rubbing her aching head. Sitting up she wondered why her body felt so heavy when she abruptly remembered the night's events.  
  
  
  
Looking around at her surroundings in panic, she wondered why she wasn't dead. "Maybe he wants to sacrifice me or something!"  
  
  
  
The room was small and cozy, decorated with Japanese scrolls hanging on the walls. It looked like a women's room for the most part but then her eyes fell onto the various daggers plastered across an entire section. She paled.  
  
  
  
Fear getting the better of her, Mimi grabbed for her sword but found nothing but thin air. Taking a shaky breath she stood up, trying to figure out a way to escape.  
  
  
  
"I hope Yama and the others are all right...they probably think I'm dead though," she thought, looking down sadly.  
  
  
  
Suddenly to her right, the door swung open revealing a young girl, only a few years younger then herself, with a tray of food and big smile.  
  
  
  
"So you're awake! I brought you some provisions! Like sashimi? I hope so, Mama's is the best in the village!"  
  
  
  
"Village?" Mimi repeated, "Is this Nishinku Village?!"  
  
  
  
"Yup!" The cheery girl put the tray down, "The one and only!"  
  
  
  
"But how did I get here?! Last time I was conscious my friends and I were being attacked! I thought I--"  
  
  
  
"W-Well," the girl interrupted nervously, "I don't know, the guard found you outside the village limits this morning out cold. I'm Miyako Inoue, the Nishinku Leader's daughter. We brought you in and took care of your wounds..."  
  
  
  
"I see," sitting down, Mimi stared at the ground gravely before saying, "Arigato. I owe you all."  
  
  
  
"N-No," Miyako began to poor some tea, "Think nothing of it!"  
  
  
  
Eating the food, Mimi forced herself to act in high spirits in front of her host but inside, her heart worried, 'What will happen to me now?'  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
"It's my fault! It's all my fault!"  
  
  
  
Pacing around the fire, angry with himself, Yamato felt horrible. He had let Miki be taken off and most likely killed! And what did he do to stop it? Run around aimlessly in the dark!  
  
  
  
Scowling, Taichi took a bite of his roasted snack and grunted, "You've been blaming yourself since last night! Will you quit it? This isn't gonna bring Miki back you know!"  
  
  
  
"But I should've watched him more carefully! I should've protected him! He came on this quest to help me and I got him killed!!"  
  
  
  
Bringing his hands to his face, Yamato slumped onto a rock, "This is all my fault...his blood...is stained resting on my soul."  
  
  
  
"Oh, shut up!" Taichi shrew his dumpling at him, "The boy came of his own will!! He knew the dangers!! Stop blaming yourself!"  
  
  
  
"Did you feel nothing for him?!" Yamato flared up, crying, "How dare you speak of our friend in such a careless manner!!"  
  
  
  
"Hey!!" Taichi jumped up defensively, "He was my friend too! I will miss him significantly but blaming myself for his death will do nothing but kill me as well!! What we should be doing is finding that Ninja Hawk guy and seeking our revenge!"  
  
  
  
"Please calm down, the both of you! We must think this all through!!" Trying to be strong, Sora shouted angrily, "If Miki could see you both! He would be so ashamed!!"  
  
  
  
Looking away, the two men nodded guiltily. Sitting back down, Sora began to wring her shirt with her hands again. Who was she to scold them? Wasn't she whom had cried herself to sleep the night before?  
  
  
  
Fighting the tears that threatened to resurface, Sora quickly chided herself, 'my fiancé is gone...but I must be strong in his memory! I will cry no more.'  
  
  
  
His face contorted with emotional remorse, Yamato finally stood and hopped onto Gabumon, "Enough! Enough of this mourning! We will travel to the Nishinku Village. There we will rest and gain information about the Maiden Item and this Hawk murderer."  
  
  
  
Determination shining in their eyes, Taichi and Sora both nodded, "Right!"  
  
  
  
'Gomen Miki...I'm so, so sorry...If only I could've saved you...' Yamato thought, as the rode into the forest, 'Then I would have one less life condemned by my hands.'  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
Sitting in Miyako's room, Mimi sighed gazing out the window. The young ninja had tried her best to keep her guest entertained but Mimi was just not in the mood. Not when her worries weighed her down so...  
  
  
  
Watching some children play out in the street, Mimi smiled slightly. It was such a peaceful place...with such nice inhabitants. But still...  
  
  
  
Furrowing her brows, Mimi questioned, "Why didn't the Hawk kill me?"  
  
  
  
"Mrew! Mrew!"  
  
  
  
Mimi shrieked feeling a small squirm in her shirt. Freaking out she tried to grab at the lump, when it fell out from beneath, rolling to the floor in a heap.  
  
  
  
With big eyes, the kitten questioned, "Meow?"  
  
  
  
"Popi!!" Mimi squealed, scooping the animal into her arms, "You came with me!! Were you hiding out in my shirt all that time?"  
  
  
  
The cat seemed to nod at her question and began to paw at her hair furiously, as if trying to tell her something. Laughing at his antics, Mimi just put him down, scratching his ears, "Well...at least I'm not completely alone."  
  
  
  
"Miki?" Miyako peeked her head into the room, "Who are you talking to?"  
  
  
  
"Just this cat," Mimi answered quickly, showing her the small kitten.  
  
  
  
"How cute! Where did it come from?" the girl asked, placing herself at Mimi's side.  
  
  
  
"Um...through the window!"  
  
  
  
"But..." Miyako looked at the feline quizzically, "This village has no cats. Our spirit animal is a bird."  
  
  
  
"Well..." Mimi fought for an excuse, "I dunno! He just popped up!"  
  
  
  
"Hmm..." Miyako considered but ignored her qualms.  
  
  
  
Watching Mimi fool around with the tiny kitten, she couldn't help but smile at the warrior's gentleness. Resting her eyes to her clasped hands Miyako frowned, 'He...he doesn't seem cruel or evil...could I have made a mistake?'  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
"Are we almost there??" Taichi whined, slumping onto his horse's head, "We've been riding for hours!! It's almost sunset!"  
  
  
  
"Shut up!" Sora snapped at him, riding Palmon, "You have no right to complain! We're all tired but this is with good cause!"  
  
  
  
Sticking his tongue out at her, Taichi sighed, "I know, I know."  
  
  
  
Not even listening to the bickering, Yamato sped ahead, the wind dancing through his hair like a whirlwind. He hadn't spoken much since they started to ride and wasn't about to start. His consciousness set on one thing.  
  
  
  
'I won't let your death go in vain...Miki.'  
  
  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
It was almost nightfall and Mimi had been invited to eat dinner with the leader and the rest of his family. She was a bit nervous to do so but Miyako insisted that it was a huge honor and something she could not turn down.  
  
  
  
Sitting with the rest of the relations, behind a huge table full of assorted foods, Mimi smiled at all the people around her. They were pleasant enough but she wondered why Miyako seemed to suddenly slink back.  
  
  
  
Instead of the vibrant her she had come to know, this one was quiet and didn't seem to be noticed by the rest of the family much, unless it was to pass something across the table.  
  
  
  
Mimi looked around at the other people in the room. They all had purple hair just like her friend but something was different. She couldn't put her finger on it at first but it finally hit her. They were all males! Except for Miyako and her mother. Did she have brothers only??  
  
  
  
Slipping a piece of fish under the table for Popi, Mimi nudged Miyako's shoulder, "Hey…Are you alright? You don't seem like yourself."  
  
  
  
"Myself?" the other girl questioned softly, "What ever do you mean?"  
  
  
  
"You know what I mean," Mimi frowned, "What's with this recluse act?"  
  
  
  
"I'm supposed to be seen not heard," Miyako answered, her eyes downcast sadly, "but…thank you for caring Miki."  
  
  
  
Watching them from the head of the table, Kozue Inoue watched them with an odd expression, "Hmm…Miki-san?"  
  
  
  
" H-Hai?" Mimi jumped, "Yes Sir?"  
  
  
  
"Do you have a wife back home?"  
  
  
  
"A-A what?! Um, no Sir," Mimi sweat dropped.  
  
  
  
"Well would you like to marry Miyako?"  
  
  
  
"Father!!" Miyako jumped in shock, "What are you saying?! He's our guest!!"  
  
  
  
"But what a handsome young man he is! You need a mate dear and you've turned down all the other suitors. You seem to get along with him alright…"  
  
  
  
"F-Father! He is my friend!" Miyako blushed crimson, "I don't want to marry yet!"  
  
  
  
Beside her, Mimi fell down, with a huge sweat drop, 'Please not again…I don't need two fiancés hanging over me…'  
  
  
  
"Miyako! You are 16 and over the age of marriage! He may be a foreigner but he'll do nicely!"  
  
  
  
"Don't I get a say in this?" Mimi questioned, trying her best not to scream but she was ignored.  
  
  
  
"I'm sick of you deciding my life for me! I am my own woman!"  
  
  
  
Leaning against his cushion, Kozue nodded, "That's just it! You are a woman and will be a wife to a fine warrior. That is a women's place. I've let you run wild these past years, following your brothers to training and such but it is time you learned your position in this family."  
  
  
  
"Father…" Miyako looked like she would weep, "You never understood…"  
  
  
  
About to jump up in the girl's defense, Mimi was interrupted as they heard loud screaming outside. All at once a flaming stick crashed through the window and landed on the table.  
  
  
  
Bolting up in alarm everyone rushed outdoors, when a voice shouted, "We're under attack!! The Akuso have come to steal our sacred treasure! They are burning down the village!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
-TBC…?  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Another cliffy!! Ha, ha ^^;; Better Review if you want more!! At least 10 or no new chapter!!  
  
  
  
  
  
-Hikari no miko 


	7. A Ladies Fight!

Princess Knight  
  
Chapter Seven: A Ladies Fight!  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't updated this fic! Which is funny since I like it a lot ^^;; Blame my writers block!! Blah!! It's haunted me all summer and that's a shame!! T_T;;  
  
Minna help me kill it onegai? I must find a muse!! ;__;  
  
  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
"Miyako!" her father cried, pushing his daughter towards their home, "Get inside! Your brothers and I must--"  
  
  
  
"But Father!!" the frantic girl protested, hanging onto his sleeve, "Please let me help by--"  
  
  
  
"Miyako!" Kozue shouted at his daughter. "I can't let a young girl like yourself, out when we're being attacked! Now get inside and comfort your poor mother!" Ignoring the crushed look on his daughter's face, he quickly turned to a stunned Miki and pleaded, "You are a warrior, please help us defeat the Akuso and save this village!"  
  
  
  
"H-Hai!" Mimi responded quickly, sweat dripping off her brow. The fire was flaming high into the night sky and she could hear screams and crude orders being shouted through out the small village.  
  
  
  
"Arigato!" Giving her a firm pat on the shoulder, Kozue ran into the burning streets, his sons already gone to fight and left the two girls to themselves.  
  
  
  
Taking a hold of her sword, Mimi was about to follow when Miyako's sob caused her to stop. Turning to the girl, she questioned worriedly, "Daijobu Miya-chan? It'll be all right! Your father, brothers and I will fight hard and the village will be fin--"  
  
  
  
"Why doesn't he believe in me?!" she cried out suddenly, shutting her friend up in surprise. Grabbing fistfuls of her kimono, Miyako's tears rolled down her cheeks as she mumbled, "He never...never trusted me...believed in me...just because I'm a girl?! I'm not made of glass!!"  
  
  
  
Taking a step toward her, Mimi reached out a hand in sympathy, her heart going out to the girl, "Miya-chan...I'm sure...I'm sure you father loves you a lot!"  
  
  
  
"But why can't he have faith in me then?!" she met the other girl's eyes, years of anger swelling in them. "He...I won't forgive such a thing! I must show him! I will show him that I can be something besides a thing to look at!! Father!" making up her mind, she furiously wiped her tears away and dashed towards her quarters.  
  
  
  
"Miyako!!" calling after her, Mimi watched helplessly as her purple haired friend ran out of sight and she was left all alone amidst the chaos. Slumping her shoulders, she sighed in frustration. "Mou! Will someone just wait up a moment?!"  
  
  
  
"Tachikawa-san!" Just then one of Miyako's brothers called out to her, his face flushed red. Waving her over, to the middle of the village, his voice shouted, "Please come!! My father has been injured and the bandits have taken up hold in the town center!!"  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
"Yamato! I see fire!!" Taichi cried, pointing towards the nearing village. "What's going on?!"  
  
  
  
"Hurry!" Yamato commanded, not taking his eyes off the burning homes. Clutching the reins of his bridle tighter, his mind raced as he thought, 'Miki!! Has your murderer struck down other innocents this night? I won't allow it. I wont allow him to kill you and further people like this! Don't worry. I won't let them get away.'  
  
  
  
"Who could've done this?" Sora gasped, her hand flying to cover her mouth. When they were almost at the town's gates she wondered mournfully, 'Oh, Miki! Do not let me find your charred body tonight. I.I wont forgive the fiend who has done this to you and these people!!'  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
  
  
"Inoue-san!! Inoue-san!!" Mimi shouted, battling through the winning flames. Waving her sword through the air, she tried to slice through the heat with magic, but they just kept forming, causing her to shout in alarm, "What will we do? The whole town if going to burn to a crisp!!"  
  
  
  
"I will go and fetch my mother and sister! I am afraid my father has been lost and must save them!" Nodding resolutely, to his companion, the young Inoue sprinted back the way they came, deserting Mimi in the middle of an inferno.  
  
  
  
Lightly cursing at her predicament, she ventured on, hoping to find any civilians who had been trapped in the fire. When she arrived directly in the middle of the village, Mimi was about to turn back when hollering and shrieks up ahead halted her steps. Running further on, to see what was up, she was taken aback to find the whole Akuso group, clustered around Kozue.  
  
  
  
Hiding behind, pieces of what used to be a house, she listened to their jeers. "So Inoue! How do you like this? My bandits and I have your men running, women crying and children fried!! Hahaha!!!" Shaking with cruel laughter he continued, "Now what will you do? Oh strong clan leader? How will you defend your family?! You cant!! They will die along with the rest of you weaklings. You had the chance to merge with us but your failure to accept will be your death!! Where is your holy legend Ninja Hawk? Why hasn't he come to rescue you all?"  
  
  
  
This taunt caused the whole crew of outlaws to snigger loudly and Kozue to bow his head down. Gripping his bloody arm, he whispered quietly, "The Ninja Hawk.is but a man. Even he is sometimes too weak to save everyon-"  
  
  
  
"For the Honor and Virtue you have lost! I will reprimand you to the depths of hell and bring divine justice!!" the shrill voice cut him off, causing Mimi to fall over and ruin her attack. "For love and the purity of life! You will be punished! Hyaaa!!" they cried and soon a dark figure was seen flying through the night sky and landed a kick directly against the Bandit leaders head.  
  
  
  
"Gahhh!!" he yelped angrily, falling off his horse. Jumping to his feet the next moment, sword in hand he grunted, "You sonavabitch!! I'm gonna kill you!!"  
  
  
  
Standing before him, a few yards away, the Ninja Hawk glared at the disgruntled criminal. Covered in dark purple clothing from head to toe, he lifted his arm to reveal a pair of brass nunchakus' and replied, "You insult me with your face! I wont let you get away with the evil you have done! I will not let you get away with burning down my home!!"  
  
  
  
'My home?' Mimi repeated, still hiding. Watching things unfold, it suddenly clicked who the Ninja Hawk was and she gasped, "No way! It can't be!!"  
  
  
  
"You ass! I'm gonna cut you in half!!" the bandit barked, charging at the lithe figure. Avoiding him easily, the ninja leaped over his back, using his skull as a step and slammed the fool across the backside of his collar. Howling in pain, the man dropped to the ground and his men all bounded down from their horses to help threatening, "Why you little-"  
  
  
  
"Halt right there!!" A deep voice ordered, and caused heads to swivel in its direction. Positioned in a line of three, Yamato stood in the middle, his sword drawn and shouted, "I'm here only for Ninja Hawk but!" he put emphasis on pointing to the bandit captain and continued, "We will deal with you ruffians first for attacking this village!!"  
  
  
  
"So there are more idiots like this guy around here!" a bandit snorted, pulling out a long dagger. "Why don't you newbies join the rest of this town in ashes!!" he screeched before coming at Yamato in assault.  
  
  
  
Sidestepping him easily, the blonde knight let the man pass before swiveling around to knock him out with the handle of his weapon. "Stupid!! I hate when I have to fight stupid people!!" he yelled before charging at the rest of them with a battle cry of, "For Miki!!"  
  
  
  
Sweat dropping, Taichi shook his head in embarrassment before pulling out a short sword of his own and mumbling, "You're the stupid one," and darted after him.  
  
  
  
Not a fighter, Sora hurriedly rushed to the injured Kozue and led him away from the initial battle. Summing together her energies, she glowed red, stunning the older man and began to heal his wounds, thinking, 'Miki.Miki if only I was there.I might been able to have healed you.Miki.'  
  
  
  
In the background, startled by her friend's sudden appearances, Mimi gaped in shock. What was going on? 'Yamato.Taichi.Sora.What are you guys doing here? And what did he mean by for Miki?!'  
  
  
  
Finishing off the rest of the bandits easily, Taichi sheathed his blade while Yamato still stood in battle stance. Glaring severely at the only other opponent left for him, the fair-haired warrior challenged, "Now it is your turn murderer. For the death my friend.I will execute you!"  
  
  
  
"Wait!" Kozue suddenly spoke and hobbling over, beseeched him, "Spare this man's life for he has saved mine. Why are you after him? He is a symbol of justice to our people and only fights on the side of good!"  
  
  
  
"Phooey!" Taichi grunted, eyes barely slits, "This jackass slayed our friend Miki! We can't just let him get away with that!"  
  
  
  
"Wait." the man tried to reason but was cut off as Yamato swung up his sword and shouted, "No buts!! This man shall die for his dishonor!!"  
  
  
  
"Wait!!" a new voice barked, causing everyone else to stop his or her actions entirely. Running into the clearing, arms raised in panic, Mimi yelled, "Please stop!!"  
  
  
  
"Miki," Yamato uttered, his voice but a whisper and let his blade drop. Staring in complete shock, he soon dropped his sword to the ground and ran and hugged the girl fiercely saying, "Miki! By the Gods you aren't dead!"  
  
  
  
"I." blushing madly in his arms, Mimi muttered softly, "Iee.I'm sorry I worried you all."  
  
  
  
"Miki!" Sora cried the next instant and sprinted to them, tears sliding down her face. Hugging the other girl with all her might, she sobbed into Mimi's shoulder, "Oh, Miki! Miki!! I can't believe it! I'm so glad!"  
  
  
  
"Sora," Mimi hugged back a bit uncomfortable and patted her head clumsily, trying to soothe her and murmured, "Shh.Shh.I'm fine. I'm fine. Stop crying please?"  
  
  
  
"Miki-san," Kozue breathed, taking everything in. "We found Miki-san two days again at the entrance of our village. I do not know the whole story but I'm sure our great hero did not-"  
  
  
  
"Father," the ninja unexpectedly said, causing everyone to turn to him. Taking a hold of the hood of the costume, he pulled the fabric off his head to reveal thick strands of lavender hair and a determined face. "I am the one. It's true. It was me who kidnapped Miki-san and brought him to the village."  
  
  
  
"Miyako!" Kozue gasped, stumbling back in bewilderment. Gawking at his daughter, he was quick to question, "What is the meaning of this? Stealing that suit from my chambers and taking on this task. You know I only become the Ninja Hawk when things are serious and your brothers are the only ones who are to touch it!"  
  
  
  
"I should've known." Miyako spat, gazing into the fire around them. "Even when I do something tremendous like saving your life, you can only look down upon me because I'm a female. No matter how hard I try to please you.you never once told me you were proud."  
  
  
  
Listening in silence up to that point, Mimi had had enough. Breaking away from her friends, she stomped up to Miyako's father and in a second of fury.planted a firm slap to his cheek. "You idiot! How can you call yourself a father? Pushing away your child just because of her gender? She has done amazing feats today and you toss them away like something to be shamed from!! I bet what she has done today, none of your sons or yourself can compare! Miya-chan saved a life at the risk of her own. What can you say for your actions?"  
  
  
  
"Miki." Miyako said softly, her eyes wide in shock.  
  
  
  
Wearing the same expression as his daughter, but masked in shame, Kozue bent his head low. Bringing a hand to his forehead, he rubbed it in contemplation before finally agreeing, "You're right. Miyako.Miyako is a true ninja. And I am the fool of a father who has just yet to understand the wonder that is my daughter."  
  
  
  
Standing to meet her eyes, Kozue stared straight into them before bowing before her. Frozen and flabbergasted by his actions, Miyako's tears began, trailing rivers down her face as she cried, "Otou-san!!"  
  
  
  
Watching the touching scene, Mimi smiled along with Yamato and Sora before saying, "I'm so glad.so glad for you Miya-chan."  
  
  
  
"This is just all fine and dandy," Taichi but in, a hint of alarm in his voice, "But the town is still fricken burning!! Can we please escape now and have a touching moment when we're not about to die?!"  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
"Father are you sure it is what you wish?"  
  
  
  
"Yes, my daughter. I have confined you to this land for too long. It is time.to find your own destiny."  
  
  
  
"Otou-san.Arigato. I will be sure...sure to come home someday!!"  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
"All ready?" Sora questioned, securely seated on the back of Palmon.  
  
  
  
"Yea, let's head out. The sea port of Oceania is next up!" Yamato nodded, hopping onto his own horse.  
  
  
  
Taking slow trops, away from the hustle and bustle of people rebuilding their homes, the quartet of travels set off, into the distance and new adventures! But not even five yards away from their departure, a piercing voice called them back, "Wait!! Wait!! Miki-kun! Everyone!!"  
  
  
  
Bringing Palmon to a stop, Mimi turned her head to see what it was and almost fell to the ground when she saw a fiery young ninja girl, waving her arms around and riding a brown and white horse towards them. "Mi-ya.chan?" she choked, when she reached them.  
  
  
  
"Miki-kun! Sugoi! Sugoi! Guess what!!"  
  
  
  
"W-What.?" Mimi stuttered, afraid of what was coming next.  
  
  
  
"Father wants me to go with you all!! I am to go out and see the world, so I can bring knowledge back to the rest of the clan!!" Miyako beamed, patting her steed. "And oh, yea this is Hawkmon."  
  
  
  
"Wait, we already have enough people though," Taichi argued, trying to get rid of the loud woman, "And what do you have to contribute to the group anyhow?  
  
  
  
"Well let's see." digging into her saddle bag, Miyako pulled out a small object, wrapped in dark purple silk. "Father gave me this to aid us on our journey. It's called the Limestone Tear and he said it has been with our clan for centuries. It is supposed to be a holy article, which contains mystical powers. I'm also going to figure out what exactly it does."  
  
  
  
"It can't be." Yamato gasped and swiped the object from her hands. Unwrapping the cloth, he exposed a tiny rounded stone, which shined the color of an emerald. Gaping at the small item settled in his palm, Yamato's eyes widened and he exclaimed, "I can't believe it!! This is one of the Maiden Pieces!!"  
  
  
  
"N-Nani?!" the rest cried out, minus Miyako who had no idea why they were so fascinated with the ancient old 'rock' as she called it. Beaming at her, Mimi's smiled glowing in happiness as she praised, "You really are amazing Miya-chan!!"  
  
  
  
"Ah.A-Arigato!" Miyako stumbled, still not sure why they were so ecstatic. "So can I come?"  
  
  
  
"We'd be honored to have you along," Yamato stated, wrapping their first Maiden Piece and placing it in his pack. "Minna, we are finally one step closer to reaching our goal."  
  
  
  
"Hooray!" Mimi cheered, while persuading Palmon to move. "Now to Oceania! The city of Endless Blue!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
--TBC.?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I had a better ending but my comp froze and deleted it --;; I had to re-write it this morning and I'm disappointed in myself for not remembering what I had written. T_T  
  
If you would like you would like me to continue this fic, please REVIEW and tell me what you think. I'll only update if I get at least 10. Arigato!  
  
  
  
  
  
-Hikari no miko 


	8. City of Endless Blue

Princess Knight  
  
Chapter eight: City of Endless Blue  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I just read over all the chapters of Princess Knight and it made me really happy. I like this fic so much! But reading the reviews is what gave me the boot to write the next chapter and for that I thank everyone! It's great that I can write something that brings me happiness but if I can brighten someone else's day, then that is even better!! ^_^  
  
Excuse the last chapter, because of ff.net making all "..." into one "." the punctuation in the last chapter is all messed up -__-** Please ignore!! I was able to get past it in this chapter though ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
  
  
"It's so beautiful....." Mimi whispered, awe in her voice. As they rode along the musty road on their way to their destination, the group got to see a breathtaking site. The city and road, was surrounded by beautiful blankets of blue, the largest ocean in their world.  
  
  
  
"Really Sugoi," Miyako agreed also in admiration. "Maybe later we can all go swimming! Or fish!"  
  
  
  
"N-No way!" Taichi protested, looking flustered. "I don't do water! I mean.....I am a fire dragon! It's not like I'm scared!"  
  
  
  
"Big baby," Sora teased, causing him to 'humph' and turn away. Smiling as she rested her head on Mimi's back, she didn't notice the odd glance tossed at her by the glowering reptile.  
  
  
  
"When we get there we should rest at an inn and then scour the town for information. Oceania is a huge harbor city and people from anywhere in the entire world can be found there. I'm sure we'll find a clue to out next destination," Yamato informed them, determined gleam in his eyes. 'Together.....we're really going to make it. I'm sure.'  
  
  
  
"You know....." Taichi piped up suddenly, his voice sounding uncertain, "I've heard rumors about there being a sea monster that terrorizes the shores of Oceania. I wonder if it's true..."  
  
  
  
"Even if that ridiculous tale is factual, it has nothing to do with us. We're just here for information, so don't get caught up in other people's affairs," the blonde directed and stared ahead at the nearing town.  
  
  
  
Watching him as he rode in front of them, Mimi felt her cheeks color slightly at the way he appeared. 'Like.....like a real prince. He looks so regal...' she thought before shaking her head foolishly.  
  
  
  
'Miki?' from behind Sora looked at her companion with confused eyes, before looking up ahead also. Seeing Yamato her expression changed to sadness before laying her head back down on Mimi's back and sighing, "Miki....."  
  
  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yamato?"  
  
  
  
"Hmm?" Looking up in surprise, the blonde smiled at who called and greeted, "Aw, Sora. Is something wrong? Why aren't you with Miki?"  
  
  
  
"Well..." trailing off the girl frowned, as she gripped the side of her skirt and went on, "That's...That's what I wanted to ask you." Taking a seat at the table he was at, Sora met his eyes and with such bluntness questioned, "Is there something going on between you and Miki?"  
  
  
  
"W-What?!" Yamato blanched, almost falling out of his chair. Gaping at her with an incredulous face he uttered a response of, "What are you talking about?"  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry!" the girl suddenly apologized, down casting her eyes and explained, "Gomen, I guess I'm just jealous. The friendship between men...I don't understand it. I just got paranoid and...Gomen."  
  
  
  
She looked so shamed, that Yamato felt bad for her and encouraged, "Don't worry Miki would never do anything to hurt you. He's not the type to do that and he cares very much---"  
  
  
  
"I know," she cut him off, standing a bit abruptly. Nodding to him, she smiled sheepishly and added, "I'm being silly. You and Miki are so close I suppose I just felt out of place. I want to be number one in his heart so much...Gomen. Thank you for putting up with my foolish banter."  
  
  
  
Watching her walk out the door, Yamato still sat lifting a hand to his chin. Wearing a troubled expression he wondered to himself, 'The friendship between men...No, it's different with him.'  
  
  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
  
  
"So warm..." Mimi murmured, in complete bliss. Sliding further into the tub, she raised a leg and hung it to one side, humming a tune she remembered from childhood. The bubbles rising around her, she reveled at the chance to get clean and looked over her shoulder at the cat that was sitting on the bucket beside her and commented, "Ne Popi you know my secret now don't you? Well I'm sure you knew from before since I had to hide you in my shirt so many times but now it's confirmed."  
  
  
  
"M-Meow..." the feline answered in embarrassment, covering his face with a paw. Blushing madly Popi tried to block out what was happening and hoped she would finish her bath soon.  
  
  
  
"What's wrong with you? Are you sick?" Mimi asked worriedly and lifted to kitten to her face, to its horror. Frowning at him she inquired, "Or maybe you don't like water? Cats don't, do they? But even so, you still need a bath!"  
  
  
  
Plunging him in the tub water bent on giving him a good scrub, she wasn't ready for what happened the next moment as a large **POP** was heard and purple dust suddenly appeared out of nowhere, causing Mimi to cough in alarm.  
  
  
  
Blinking back tears as she wondered what happened, her face suddenly paled white, her eyes going huge as she realized...sitting in the opposite end of the tub flushed like a tomato, sat a young boy, his hands covering his eyes while sputtering, "G-Gomen! Gomen!!"  
  
  
  
It took a moment for her mind to register what had just occurred but after it did, she didn't take any more time before screaming, "KKKKKKKYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" at the top of her lungs and started splashing, scrambling to get out continuing to shout, "HENTAI! HENTAI!!"  
  
  
  
"I-Ieee!!!" The boy argued, waving his arms in defense, "Gomen! Gomen Miki I didn't mean for this to happen! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!!" Hiding his face in humiliation, he continued, "My name is Ichijouji Ken! I used to be an squire to a knight but then a witch put a curse on me!"  
  
  
  
Clutching her towel around herself with one hand and about to throw a bucket in the other, Mimi gawked at him before yelling, "She turned you into a cat?! Why did you pick now of all time to transform back?!"  
  
  
  
"I didn't choose! You put me into the water!!" Feeling quite miserable and affronted Ken slumped his shoulders, still sitting in the tub and clarified, "I'm an animal unless I get drenched in warm water and then I turn back. But it only lasts until sunset the next day or if I get hit with cold water and I turn back into a cat."  
  
  
  
Still angry but feeling sorry for the cursed lad, Mimi frowned and muttered, "Isn't there anyway to break the spell?"  
  
  
  
"I don't know...I suppose I'll have to use some divine power or something to remove a curse...Or I might just be a cat forever..."  
  
  
  
"Well then that's simple! It's a good thing you stuck with us, fate must be on your side!" Mimi declared, baffling him. "I mean we're looking for the Holy Maiden and she's a heavenly being right? In the end, you will surely be cured!! Think about it!"  
  
  
  
Shocked, he thought over what she had just said to him and it dawned, "You're right! You're right! This is wonderful!!"  
  
  
  
Cheering, Ken imagined happily how he would be all human once more and didn't notice as Mimi marched up to the tub and douse him with ice cold water from the bucket, causing him to cry out and poof back into a cat. Gazing up at her in shock and soaked, he saw an irritated Mimi as she said, "But I'm still mad at you! There are no free peep shows!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
  
  
Flouncing into his room, Mimi's sudden appearance startled Taichi as she immediately dropped a fluffy and damp Popi into his lap fuming, "I changed my mind and his name is going to be Ken now! Also he sleeps with the guys from now on! If you want an explanation, pour hot water on him and let him give details!"  
  
  
  
With that she stomped out of the room, slamming the door as the dragon watched her go. Peering down at the kitten in his lap he scratched his head before muttering, "What is that fool talking about? Isn't he one of the guys too?! Crazy! I swear, all of them!"  
  
  
  
Still noisily making her way down the hall, Mimi rubbed her temples, trying to reason that her bad luck must have been from a terrible thing she did when she was young, like skipping her lessons to go play. Peeking out of her quarters at the sound of tramping feet, Sora hurried out of her room when she saw who it was and called, "Miki! Where are you going by yourself?"  
  
  
  
"Eh? Oh, I'm just going to go take a walk. I'd like to visit the ocean while we're here," she informed forcing a smile.  
  
  
  
"May I join you?" Sora ventured, hoping to spend some time alone with her. "But if you would rather go alone..."  
  
  
  
Hearing the dejected tone in her voice, Mimi felt bad and invited, "Please come. I guess it will be more fun if I'm with someone else."  
  
  
  
"Is that so?" Sora smiled happily and rushed to her side. Taking one of the other girl's arms, she didn't notice Mimi sigh tiredly and thought, 'I can finally tell him my feelings...'  
  
  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
  
  
At the shore the two looked out at the vast blue ocean ahead of them and admired its beauty. Watching the waves crash and shift impressively, Mimi said in awe, "So beautiful yet strong...Someday I'd like to be like that."  
  
  
  
"Hai," Sora agreed, seating herself on a rock. Gazing up at Mimi as she watched the water so intensely, the redhead felt herself flush as she contemplated, 'So innocent...I wonder if I could really make him happy...I'm not...My heart isn't as beautiful as his, is it?'  
  
  
  
"Sora?" Seeing the deep frown on the other girl's face, Mimi questioned, "Daijobu? If you feel tired, maybe we should go back?"  
  
  
  
'So caring...' Sora mused sadly before shaking her head. "Iee, I'm just enjoying the scenery. You go back, it's getting late. For a little longer...I'd just like to sit here."  
  
  
  
"Oh...okay," Mimi nodded, apprehensive about leaving her alone but thought better realizing she must've of wanted to be by herself. Smiling understandingly the girl touched Sora on the shoulder before saying, "All right. When you decide to return, we'll all be waiting for you."  
  
  
  
"Miki..." the redhead cracked, fighting tears as she watched her companion leave. Fixing her eyes on the folded hands on her lap she laughed at herself mumbling, "I didn't tell him...I wonder if all this time he thinks I'm kidding when I say I want to marry him? I'm not...but the more I think about it...I'm not worthy am I? Someone who shines so brightly..."  
  
  
  
"Do you really think that?" A voice suddenly interrupted, coated sweetly but hiding bitterness. Startled, Sora scanned around her, searching for the voice and gasped when she saw something rise out of the water as it continued, "Well then...if you think that! You'll never find love, so you should just give up!"  
  
  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
  
  
Back at the hotel sorting through her bag when Taichi swiftly stepped into her room and questioned, "So you're back? Where's the wench?"  
  
  
  
"Don't call her that!" Mimi wrinkled her nose at him and answered, "We went to the shore but she decided to stay a bit longer."  
  
  
  
"When did you guys go?" he probed and caused her to think for a moment before replying, "Awhile ago...I wonder...She's not back?" Getting worried, Mimi quickly jumped off of her head and headed towards her window to look outside and was shocked to see how late it had gotten.  
  
  
  
Tensely standing by the door, Taichi commented, "Just as I thought...Something must've happened to her!"  
  
  
  
Unknown to them, still at the beach, Sora scrambled back in fear as a long, steamy tentacle burst out of the water and danced above her tauntingly, "So let us dispose of such a hopeless love!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-TBC  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Ehehehehe ^^;; Another cliffy~!! And we know who Popi is right? Bah, many of you guessed it but oh well at least you didn't guess how we would find out ^^;;  
  
I know this chapter was a little more focused on Sora than anyone else but you must take important notice of everyone else's behavior also! Tiny hints and leads that will take us to bigger things! Not everything is, as it seems. Just trust my diabolical brain and enjoy the story! Soon more secrets and decisions will be unraveled~!!  
  
  
  
http://www.yahoogroups.com/group/Fairytale_Hikari  
  
  
  
  
  
-Hikari no miko 


End file.
